It is known in the construction arts that water must be applied to base materials and/or soils when preparing foundations for buildings, roads, and similar construction projects. Often, especially during hot, dry weather, materials require substantial amounts of water to adsorb and absorb sufficient moisture for compaction to specified densities. Sorbed moisture levels specified for a given project depend upon the nature of the base material and the degree of compaction needed to make a stable base, whereas the amount of water applied to achieve the required amount sorbed depends on the rate at which liquid migrates through pore spaces among particles, the rate at which water penetrates into particles, and the evaporation rate.
Water is normally distributed by a water truck, being sprayed on the material from a trailer pulled by a tractor rig. Base materials and soils must be kept at appropriate moisture levels for periods as long as several days, until the base material is thoroughly wetted and settled and/or in condition for compaction. Costs of water, as well as the equipment and labor costs for distributing the water are significant.
It is useful to provide a method of treatment that reduces the amount of water and time required for conditioning roadbeds and foundation materials and for stabilizing soils. It is further desirable that such product and method decrease the frequency of applications in order to decrease the rate of fugitive water loss by the application process itself.